


The Lost Girl's Lady Love

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Angel spends some time with Chica.





	The Lost Girl's Lady Love

Angel walked alone, smiling as she made her way from Foxy’s Cove to Chica’s Kitchen. The animatronics had promised to send her to one another, then, when she was ready, to visit others who were ‘like them’. She had made them promise to share her...

She needed to be wanted, but if she was honest, she wanted to be wanted, to be allowed to be just as open as she wanted, and to sleep with, or take pleasure from, anyone she liked. She was determined, having slept so well with Foxy, to have enjoyed herself so much with him, to have finally had sex that she chose, to seek out more. 

It had been Chica who had caught her attention tonight and she had smiled as she made her way to the kitchen. She knew Chica would be waiting there. The Chick liked to make Pizza when bored. Chica had smiled when she entered the room.

“Miss Angel...”

The greeting had brought a grin to Angel’s face and she moved to hop up onto the side, aware that her skirt had ridden up, baring herself to Chica. 

“Hello Chica...”

“That for me?”

Angel had smiled, only spreading her legs.

“All for you...”

Chica had smiled as she moved closer, pulling a seat closer so that she could sit to taste the girl. Angel had gasped softly, arching as the chick slid a leg over her shoulder, dipping to taste her again. She had moaned, a hand lacing into Chica’s fur, encouraging the chick to continue. By the time she had come undone, squealing weakly, she was aware of just how much she wished she had a human lover... she missed being held, and touched.


End file.
